Assassin
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: My best friend was murdered. I wanted revenge and killed the person who did it and the one who send him. Now I'm an assassin. My last mission was ment to kill the brother of my best friend and one of the mayor reasons why my friend is dead. Pairing:Itanar
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter # uno**

"Kyuubi we request your help. Our target has been neglected for almost a year. All men I have sent have been either eliminated or send to a mental hospital. From what I have gathered you are the best in your thing. We would like to assign you. We have all agreed to put the sum of the people we have sended that have died to you. The total you will get is 1,968,450$. Do you accept?"

"Who am I to kill?"

"That will be send to you if you accept."

The blonde in front of the computer hesitated for a moment but after seeing the pay he decided.

"I accept."

"Ok then…this is your target." A photo of a raven with obsidian eyes and long hair appeared on the screen with his personal data on his left.

"This is Uchiha Itachi, he is right now the leader of Uchiha corp. From what you see in the last five years he have gain a lot of money by his investors. He is what we call a genius. Right now he's at least a carrier of 13 billion dollars and that is something we cannot accept. If he keeps this up we and other corporations will be in ruins in any moment."

Tan eyelids covered blue eyes. Massaging the bridge of his nose he sighed and told the men in the computer to continue.

"All right. He is right now visiting Tokyo for a mayor business contract with the United States. We want you to stop that meeting and take care of the target. The meeting will be held tomorrow morning at 8:00 am sharp at The Uchiha estate that the Uchiha have there. The room is called the MCT room. The direction will be e-mail to you. I think that is all. Good Luck Kyuubi."

Ting. Voice terminated.

With another sigh the blonde leaned back to his black armchair.

'I wonder how many people have died to make that kind of sum. He must have strong guards by his side.'

Ting. New message.

The blonde clicked the new message bottom and memorizes the address and the building sketch with the entrances and exits in the screen. He closes the laptop, stands up with it and walks out. Walking towards the trash door in the wall he opens it and throws the computer in; hearing the crash with a metal.

Returning back he lays down in the bed to formulate a plan in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha-Sama we need you to sign the request to attend the years investment celebration this Saturday."

The raven sighs and nodded to take the paper and sign it.

"Ok then. Uchiha-Sama I've finish my job, Is there anything else you need?"

"No. You may leave." The raven said walking towards his office he only heard hi assistant say yes sir and some footsteps fading.

Opening the door the leader noted that his office is colder then the whole building. Walking towards his comfy armchair he lay down and sighs with his eyes close.

'Little brother look at me now…are you proud?'

Opening his eyes to see the big crystal window behind his desk he focuses on looking for a specific star. Not able to find it because of the lights of the city he sighs and closes hi eyes again.

"I miss you…otouto" Opening his eyes he stands up and leaves the office to head to his family estate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day. Time: 7:45 A.M.**

'Everything is ready and we are fifteen minutes for action. Let's get this started then. Plan A is a go.'

The blonde gave a smile and stood up from a corner of a street.

'Let's go visit an old friend.'

**End of Chapter one.**

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi**

**Chapter: Two**

'Everything is ready and we are fifteen minutes for action. Let's get this started then. Plan A is a go.'

The blonde gave a smile and stood up from a corner of a street.

'Let's go visit an old friend.'

Starting to walk towards the Uchiha estate with his black tuxedo and grey tie to look like a business men he mentally reminded him self to not carry away this time and cause more trouble then needed.

Arriving at the gates he stopped in front of the two big guards who stood on his way with frowns on their faces.

"I'm here for the a contract signing."

The guards turn to look at each other and hen they turn to the small blonde in front of them.

"Go home kid. You're lying the Americans are already inside the estate. No piss off or we might go rough with you." Said the big guy with red hair and tanned skin. He had an amused smirk on his face.

The blonde frowned.

"Excuse me? Do you two gentlemen know who you are talking down to?"

The guards gave confuse looks.

"Well of course not I bet all that muscle got stuck on both your brains. I would like to see what my fellow workers and Mr. Uchiha will do to the two of you because the person who was suppose to give the projects presentation didn't appear. Well I guess that wont be _my _problem. I will just tell them that two stuck up muscle head idiots didn't let me enter and they didn't even have the courtesy to ask my pass permit!"

Bothe men gulped.

"Oh. Let us see your permit…?"

The blonde took an envelope out of his front pocket and gave it to the red head.

The guards opened the envelope and their eyes widened. They look at the small blonde in front of them and bowed to him.

"We are sorry we didn't know that such an important essence of the project could be so young and small." The last part was mumbled so the blonde couldn't hear it, but the small teen did.

"Are you two looking down at me again?!?"

"No!" They both said shaking their heads and arms in wild movements.

"Whatever. I'll like to enter now." Said the blonde glaring a little bit. The two guards straitened them self and opened the gate and signaled one of the Uchiha estate workers to take him to the mansion with a little golf car.

Entering the golf car the blonde turned to glare at the two guards that gulped when they saw the blonde turn to them.

"Wait we didn't ask his name."

The other guard shrugged.

"The permit said that he's name was Brad Pitt."

"Oh. I think I've heard of him. That means he is really famous."

The other nodded.

**Same day. Time: 7:55 A.M.**

The blonde was now entering the bathroom.

'I love the classics and I don't think this will fail. I can't believe those stupid buffoons if it were a girl maybe she would have known that I was _not_ Brad Pitt.'

Changing to his other clothes that were in his briefcase he hid the said item under the sink. Finishing he puts a mask on and jumps on the sink to have a better reach to the air vent and entered inside.

Remembering the way he is suppose to go he takes out a knife and looks around. Using the knife to open a little box that started to beep to count down so it would blow up in exactly 5 minutes. Continuing his route he did the same to all corners so everything will fall and makes his entering to his prey's view easier.

When he arrived to the spot he pushed a bottom in a control on his hand.

BOOM! A huge explosion at the other side of the estate blew up.

Everyone in the meeting ran outside like ants and disappeared at the hallway. Strangely the only person who stayed in the room was Uchiha Itachi him self.

The blonde frowned at the raven that kept standing beside his mirror looking out.

'Is he mental?'

Deciding to ignore it he blew up all hallways that connected to the room so no one could enter when he does his job.

Jumping out of the vent and doing as much sound as he could so the raven would look at him, but the damn raven was still starting out the window.

'What the fuck is so interesting outside the window?!?...Maybe his deft…?'

Walking towards the pale Uchiha he noticed the sad expression that the raven had. Then in an instant the raven looked at the masked teen. The blonde froze. This man had eyes that described sorrow.

'What happened to him?'

They stood in silence for about two minutes until the masked blonde decided to break it.

"Why didn't you escape with the others?"

"Because it would only make your job harder." The raven said flatly with no emotion.

"You…want me to kill you."

"I didn't say that."

The blonde frowned behind the mask.

"Take off your mask." Ordered the Uchiha.

The blonde frowned.

"You are in no position to order me." Kyuubi said getting a little angry. His fingers were twitching at the tight hold of his knife.

"Is that so?"

'That's it!'

In a flash the blonde was in front of the tall raven, his knife touching a throat. A red line appeared where the blood started to fall.

"Time's up Uchiha."

When the assassin was about to cut the throat the Uchiha vanished.

'What the…? So this is how he survived…he's not a normal guy.'

Sensing a presence behind him he turns around with the knife ready to strike but it was block by another knife a little larger then his.

"Hn. You are good. If it would have been any other they would have been dead."

Blue eyes glared.

'So he was the one that killed all of those assassin.'

With another push of knifes they stoked at each other again and again. They jumped far from each other not loosing eyesight of the other.

'I can't say I'm too surprise. Sasuke was good at this kind of stuff.'

"So you are Kyuubi right?" Asked the raven straightening him self and stared at the smaller boy with curiosity.

"No." Kyuubi lied.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Frowning again the assassin runs to attack again but his attack was reflected. Jumping back he frowns.

'This…might take a while.'

They attacked each other with fierce agility and strength. After 10 minutes have passed the blonde had his tarred clothes were ripped in various places and his mask showed a little yellow part on his right side of his head.

Obsidian eyes widen and the blonde frowned.

Attacking yet again the blonde tried to use his speed as an advantage but to his surprise the raven disappeared. Looking around the room to find the raven he finds nothing.

'Where is he? I've got to concentrate…find him.' He closed his eyes to open them again too late. When he opened them he was pin on the wall by a larger body.

Blue eyes widen.

Trying to push the men on top of him off he finds out that the Uchiha's hands grabbed his wrists. Tanned hands were move on top of his head and were held by one strong pale hand.

"What the fuck?! GET OFF!"

"Are you afraid? You came here to kill me you know."

The blonde didn't say anything.

'I can't believe I screamed at him like that. I was supposed to act professional. Why can't I keep my cool with him? He's just like…'

"Naruto."

Blue eyes widen and he started to aquirm.

"Who's that suppose to be?"

The raven leaned down with his free hand he started to take the smaller teen's mask.

"No! What are you doing?!?" Screamed Kyuubi kicking and squirming.

Ripping the mask off the raven took his time to see the now shown face of a tanned teen with blue eyes and blonde hair.

'Fuck! He fucking saw me.' The raven leaned down lips were barely brushing and the blonde held his breath.

The raven moved his lips away from the other. Going down his next he smelled the tanned neck. The action made the blonde shiver and kick the side of the Uchiha. Uchiha grabbed the leg with his free hand and pushed the knee hard against the wall.

"Aghh!"

'Fuck that hurt! He fucking fractured my-'

"Ahghhhht!" The raven bit the tan neck making it bleed.

"Fuck!! Get the fuck away!" Tightening the grip of his leg the raven pushed his body harder against the blonde making the teen barely touching the floor with his unharmed leg.

Licking the blood off the neck the raven started to buck his hips making the blond groan and moan at the friction.

Tan eyelids covered the sky blue eyes and the teen gave a moan that caused him self to sigh heavily. Tan eyelids separated to show red eyes.

With a swift move the blonde use his unharmed leg and kicked the raven off and a couple of feet away.

Red eyes turn blue again.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me again!" Yelled the blonde with a glare.

The Uchiha ignored the blonde and walked towards him.

"Where were you when otouto die?"

"Why the fuck are _you_ asking that for?!?"

"Naruto…"

"Don't talk! Shut up! I'm here to kill you! You deserve it!"

Sad obsidian eyes looked at angry blues.

"It was your fault why Sasuke is dead!!" Blue eyes watered. He shook his head to get the tears out of his eyes.

"I know." Said the raven bitterly. One tear slipped down his cheek. Blue eyes widen.

Looking down the blonde's body shook and fisted his hands.

"Why…why did you let him die!?!"

The blonde ran to the raven and punched him straight at his face; making the taller man to stumble backwards.

"Why didn't you help him?!?...why?"

The raven didn't answered. He only offered him self to the blondes need to punish him.

Black eyes turned to look at the blonde with eyes closed. He was trying to calm himself up. Hesitating at first but deciding to do what he needed, he walked towards the blonde and embraced him. The smaller one froze but then he welcomed the warmth. Leaning down the raven kisses the blonde on the lips. They were soft.

'Oh god this feels so good, but…I shouldn't do this. I feel like I'm betraying Sasuke. Why is Itachi doing this? Does he feel desperate to feel like I am? '

The raven started to kiss the blonde's neck. Alarms of police and ambulances could be heard from a close distance. Tightening his grip around Naruto's waist he started to push the blonde down to the floor. Naruto stopped him and pushed away to glare at the raven.

"I'll be back and next time I'll be ready to kill you."

The raven made a hurt expression and reached to grab the blonde but the tan teen leaned away and ran to the window to jump out and run away from what made him feel for the first time in two years.

Walking to the edge of the window the raven stared at the direction where the blonde went.

"Naruto…"

**End of chapter two**

Sayonara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi.**

**Chapter: Tres**

"Kyuubi. We've come to a conclusion that you have failed the mission. Do you still intend to continue?"

The blonde frowned.

'Why are they asking me that?'

"Of course I will continue. I never give up."

"Good then. We are counting on you Kyuubi."

_**Voice terminated.**_

Kyuubi sighed and turned to look at the light coming from outside. It has been so long since that happened. He still couldn't believe that his best friend is dead. He needed to visit the grave just to make sure it was real.

'Sasuke…what do you think of me now…? Am I still a dope?'

Smiling bitterly at the thought the tan teen drank from a glass, some old whiskey.

It was his favorite. Sasuke's favorite. He was always such a traditional guy just like…

Shaking his head he lets the glass fall to the floor braking in hundred of pieces. Stepping on the glass, ignoring the pain that came from his cut feet, he headed to the bed and threw him self on the bed breathing hard.

'Tomorrow I'll meet him again. Tomorrow I will get my revenge.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day. Saturday. Time: 8:30 P.M.**

**Place: Ballroom in the Uchiha estate.**

A bright orange convertible stopped at the estate gates.

"Good after noon. Invitation?" Asked a guard at the gate entrance of the Uchiha estate.

The blonde handed a long piece of paper with the Uchiha crest.

"Oh. Sr. Tom Cruise?"

The blonde nodded, smirking mentally. 'Works every time.'

"Ok sir. Turn a right after the gate and a valet will take your car to a parking space." Said the guard.

The blonde nodded and did what the guard told him.

Entering the estate with surprising elegance his coat was given to an older butler.

Inhaling the intoxicating scent of rich food, drinks, clothes, people and what else there are.

'Now to find that damn Raven.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Uchiha. Sr. Orochimaru it's here to talk to you about the problem you had."

"Oh. Thank you Kakashi. Please entertain the guest while I'm gone."

"Yes sir."

'I can feel him. He's here.' Smiling mentally the raven kept walking towards his estate office to speak with another leading business manager, from the leather company. He is quite the sick man. He is completely obsessed with snakes and actually carries one every single day, and each time it's a different snake.

Entering his office, not bothering to knock since it _is _his office. Sensing a presence behind him when he was going to close the door, he turned to glared at the extremely pale, snake lover.

"I told you not to get close to me."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Itachi-kun but your intoxicating smell it's making me a little on the wild side." Said the slimy bastard licking his lips, not even moving an inch away from the Uchiha.

Itachi frowned. Walking around the elder man, he asks the 1 million dollar question.

"What do you want?" He spat not at all happy that the man is here acting like their best friends, when they are obviously enemies.

"Oh dear Itachi-kun, are you having a bad day?"

"Answer." Was the said dry reply.

'He must want something that he knows I will not going to agree to.'

"Well what I want is just a simple little request."

Itachi was getting agitated and his fingers twitched on the shiny wood of his desk.

There was silence in the room that made the Uchiha angrier.

"Are you going to say it or not?" Itachi said in a cool voice. He will not let his anger loose or the snake will think he is getting to him.

"Well Itachi-kun…I was wondering if you'll be so kind to join partnership in our clothes line. We can make so much more."

'That's not what he really want. He knows I need no more money or anyone's help.'

"What do you _really_ want?" The raven said narrowing his eyes.

Chuckling the snake swung his hips side to side towards Itachi's desk in a provocative matter.

"Oh my dear. You know what I want. You just don't need it yet. But don't worry, I can wait." And with that, Orochimaru turned and left the room, but not before sending the Uchiha a sly smile that proved his over confidence.

When left alone, the Uchiha frowned and shook his head.

'I have to get rid of him.'

He closed his eyes and sigh. He opened his eyes again with a smirk when he heard a thud on the floor.

"Are you interested in a job?" He asked his intruder.

"I don't now. I'm kinda doing one right now." The blonde answered.

"I see you've lost the mask."

"Yeah it was in the way."

"Hn. You look good _Brad Pitt_ or is it _Tom Cruise?_ Really you should get more creative in the name choice." The raven inquired with an amused voice.

The blonde didn't say anything. The raven kept starring at the blonde with his curiosity intact.

"Are you enjoying the party."

The blonde walked towards the sofa and sited down, not turning his gaze away from the raven.

"I don't think it deserves the name of 'party' but you get plus points for the ramen stand."

The raven smirked. "Thanks."

The blonde frowned.

"Why were you talking with that _snake_?" Naruto spat the last words in disgust.

"Business." Itachi said bitterly.

"You'd do business with Sasuke's killer's father?" Naruto said glaring at the man. Trying to control his anger he grabbed the sofa as the interjection between them.

"No. He comes because he's in the business. I don't do business with him." The raven said narrowing his eyes. He felt angry that the blonde thought of him like that.

"Why haven't you sent anyone to kill him?" The blonde asked letting a sigh of frustration.

"Because he was not the one who killed him." Itachi said getting angry at what Naruto's inquires meant.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Naruto spat.

"Naruto."

"What?!"

Itachi sighed and leaned his head on his fist.

"There hasn't been anyone _capable_ to do the job. He always kill them as self defense or use them for his own…desires."

"Ok then… why haven't you?"

"I can't. You know why. Don't act-"

"Stupid?" Naruto finished for the raven.

"No. Naïve."

"Hn. So were you serious about giving me the job?"

The raven nodded. "Of course. I never say anything meaningless."

"Fine. I'll do it before my other job."

Itachi showed a pained face that disappeared in less then a second.

'He still wants to kill me.' Thought Itachi bitterly. Not letting the blonde see his pained face he stood up from his sit.

"What is my pay?" Asked Naruto.

"Your pay…" He said walking towards the door. "…is to be discussed." He last said while locking the doorknob.

"Really?" The blonde said glaring at the back of the Uchiha.

Taking his tuxedo off he threw it at the sofa where Naruto was sitting.

Itachi walked behind the sofa and leaned to Naruto's Left ear.

"Yes really."

Shivers ran thru Naruto's spine when he stood, turning to glare at the raven with a smirk.

"Don't act smart with me _Uchiha._"

"I'm not acting Naruto. It's just me, and you know it."

In a flash Itachi was in front of Naruto.

Naruto stumbled back. "…keep your distance."

"Why?" Itachi asked walking closer towards the glaring blonde.

"Stop coming closer." Naruto almost sounded desperate.

Naruto reached his limit when he touched the wall behind him.

Itachi didn't stop until he was close enough to lean down in front of the blondes face, only centimeters apart. Both his pale arms on both blonde's head's side.

"Why?" Itachi asked again. His breath tickling Naruto's warm skin.

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say, so he just glared at the raven, hands on his back, grabbing his dagger waiting for when the raven moves he will strike and kill.

When the raven leaned closer to his face. He went for the kill, but he couldn't move his hand. Then he noticed one of Itachi's hands are no longer beside his head, instead was holding the bottom of the dagger, not allowing Naruto to move it.

"Mm…I think it's a little too early to be working." The raven said smelling the blondes neck and then nuzzled his nose on the blonde's neck, making Naruto gasp at the weird feeling

The blonde moved away from the wall to the other side. He still felt the raven's touch on his neck.

In a matter of microseconds the raven appeared in front of the blonde only inches of air separating them.

The blonde took a step back and the raven took a step closer to the blonde.

Kyuubi frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Following…my impulse."

"What ar-" He was stopped by a taller body pushing him down, hard on the floor. The blonde's air was released and the raven took the opportunity when the blonde opened his mouth to breath, and entered his wet cavern. Mesmerized by the warm feeling he's being thinking since last time in the Uchiha estate.

"Uchiha." The blonde breathed out when he turned his face away letting the raven devour his neck while he tried to get away.

It felt so good but so bad.

"S-stop it." Naruto couldn't think straight the tongue massaging neck and the sucking was too distractingly good.

"Oh god." The moaned when the raven bucked his hips sensually. His erection obvious as it touched tan thighs making the blonde gasp.

"Itachi!"

"God Naruto stop talking." Itachi said annoyed trying to take Naruto's tuxedo off but the blonde didn't let him.

"Naruto." Itachi said leaning up with his elbows on either side of the blonde's shoulder.

Breathing hard the blonde glared at the smirk that appeared on the raven's face.

"Itachi."

"I want this." Said Itachi looking straight in to blue orbs.

"I don't." Naruto said trying to hide the truth.

"Liar."

"Noanghh!" The blonde moaned as his face buried it self in Itachi's crook when the said man grabbed his erection.

"Mm…Naru-Chan this is not what it's telling me."

Holding in another moan the blonde sighed heavily.

"Fuck I don't _want_ this…I _need_ this." The blonde said turning the role around, he straddled the ravens lap with his thigh giving alusty look towards the raven under him.

Itachis eyes widened but then he smiled and let the blonde do as he wished.

The blonde quickly took all his tops showing his leaned muscle chest and abs.

Lusting all over again Uchiha pushed the blonde down again making the blonde groan.

Massaging the sides of tan skin, pale lips started to caressed ghostly over the teens chest, biting and sucking the collar bone, and neck making sure to leave a mark, he trailed kisses down to Kyuubi's navel and started to lick, making the blonde moaned loudly.

Deciding to leave a mark he bit and sucked until it was red and satisfying.

Conjuring all his strength the blonde pushed the raven down back again and quickly removed the raven's top until his broad chest and awesome abs appeared in all it's pale glory.

"Shit. Go to gym much?"

The raven smirked holding tan waists.

"Like what you see?" Asked Itachi.

"Mm…I've seen better…"

Itachi frowned and turned the blonde around so his face was almost hitting the floor.

"Ouch! Touchy! Ungh!" The raven pressed Naruto's face to the floor harder.

In the back the raven smirked. This felt good. It doesn't feel like lust, it feels like something else. Something stronger.

Ripping the blonde's pants along with the boxers the raven released the blonde's head and started to take his clothes off.

While Itachi did that the blonde scowled at his ripped pants and boxers.

"Was that necessary?"

The raven smirked.

"Yes." Answered Itachi.

The blonde then notice that he still had his leather shoes and socks so he took them fast and soon after he was pin to the floor again with the raven on top of him. Grinding hard the raven kissed Naruto. And in a battle for dominance none were to be surrendering. Both giving up the raven grabbed the blonde's thigh and massage them making the blonde shudder at the soft touch.

Starring to kiss again they both moaned when their erections rub. Desperate they grind each other's member,

Itachi soon lowered his left hand towards the blonde's anal canal. Rubbing the hole a little making the blonde squirm a little he entered one digit. The blonde screamed in pain and moaned when the digit went deeper hitting a certain spot.

Crashing their lips again the raven started to add another finger, making scissoring movements to stretch the tight hole. After the second came the third and the blonde started to squirm again.

Raising with his free hand one of Naruto's ass cheek he started to separate the blonde's legs wider.

Stopping the kiss and taking his fingers out, Itachi sited up. Neruto groaned at the loss of touch. Raising his head to look what the raven was doing he saw the raven putting something on his member that made him hiss at the cold sensation.

"You always keep lube at your office?" Naruto asked.

Smirking again the raven took Naruto's thigh and pulled them around his waist.

"Always." Answered the Uchiha at the same time he entered Naruto, making him scream in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god Naruto!" Not moving until the blonde nodded the raven started to thrust in and out. Taking almost all his length out and thrusting full force and hitting Naruto's prostate over and over, faster and faster, harder and harder.

In one amazing rough and sweet movement the raven new they were close. He grabbed the blonde's erection and started to pump it again.

"Oh GOD! Itachi I'm gonnaahhh!" Was all the warning he had when he spread his seed all over their chest and Itachi's hand. The tight entrance getting even tighter drove the raven to his completion releasing all his glory inside Kyuubi's anal entrance.

"Naruto…"

They stayed silent for a while. After a while the raven took his member out and hugged the blonde giving a kiss on the sleeping teen's temple.

"If you'd knew the real truth…you would never forgive me…or Sasuke."

**The end of this chapter!!**

**A/N: How was it? This was the largest chapter. I hope it was good. Please review! Ideas are appreciated! What could be the real truth? Find out next chapter! Wow. That sounded so…cheesy. Anyway…review!! So I can have the energy to update faster! See ya!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi…or Sasuke or…*shudders* Orochimaru.**

**Chapter: Cuatro  
**

**One week later.**

**7:00AM- Saturday-**

"Kyuubi, this is no joke. You have procrastinated making progress for your maximum time. You are, from now on, off the job. We have found a suitable substitution that is more than qualified for the job."

The blonde frowned at the man's tone.

"Of course he is. Fine. I accept your decision. Good bye."

"Wait. You have important political information that no one should know. "

"I know. I will tell no one." The blonde assured.

"Of course you won't. Good day, Kyuubi."

**Voice terminated.**

The blonde frowned and let a sigh be released.

'I'm going to have some visitors soon.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm…Uchiha, why don't you accept? You know you want to."

The raven glared at the snake, trying to make him go with him to his mansion.

"Orochimaru." Itachi had had enough of the slimy bastard. He grabbed Orochimaru's neck softly and got closer. He made to kiss the waiting snake but when they were inches apart the raven gripped the pale neck and slammed him against the closest wall.

"Ughh! It-Itachi what aa-r-"

"Shut up! I've had enough of your bullshit!" Itachi hissed, his face only inches away from the Sannin manager's.

Orochimaru started to laugh but Itachi's grip became tighter.

"W-what are …you going to…do? Kill me?" He chuckled again and kept talking. "You won't risk losing…him."

Itachi's grip loosened a little but he didn't let go.

"You know what will happen if you kill me."

Itachi growled at the man and punched the wall next to Orochimaru's face, creating a pretty big crater.

"Huh! Impressive strength."

"Don't push it." Itachi hissed, pushing Orochimaru against the wall as hard as he could and left.

"Oh my sweet, little Itachi-kun. You are not the king of this game. I am." He chuckled again and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me! You found me!**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded! Surrounded!**_

A cell rang and a blonde ran to answer it. It was his working cell.

"Hello, Kyuubi speaking."

"Kyuubi…"

'That voice.' The blonde frowned.

"Who is this?"

"A client."

"Name of my client?"

"Anonymous."

"Sorry, I don't take anonymous clients." The blonde hung up and walked away to finish his lunch.

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me! You found me!**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded! Surrounded!**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

'Same person. I could always track it later.'

"Hello, Kyuubi speaking."

"I can't give you my name but I can give you some info on me."

"Ok. I'm listening."

"This is not my cell phone. I work for the Sannin enterprise and this is the company's phone line."

"Ok. What else?"

"What else do you need?"

"Age?"

"…20"

"Tell me the job."

"That's all you need to know?"

"For now."

"Ok. I need you to kill someone."

"…"

"His name is Orochimaru." Naruto frowned.

"The pay will be 2 million." Naruto's eyes widened. 'Who is this guy?'

"Sorry, I won't accept." As Naruto went to hang up, the voice on other line said something.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I'll pay double." Naruto frowned.

"Look, it's not about the money."

"Then what?"

The blonde sighed.

"It's confidential." Naruto said.

"…" Naruto heard the other guy on the other line sigh.

"Fine." The stranger said and then he hung up.

'What the…?' The blonde sighed once again. When he was about to go to the kitchen something caught his eye down in the parking lot. Some guys in black suits were getting out of a black Mercedes.

'Can they be more obvious?'

The blonde shook his head and started to get dressed in his working clothes, including his mask, and he gathered his few belongings. He waited in the window.

Then the door was forced open and he couldn't resist the smirk.

"There he is! He's trying to escape!" The man in the front yelled, signaling the blonde.

"Trying, no. Succeeding, yes." The blonde threw something at the man in the front. The man caught the little device and his eyes widened. Before he could throw it again the little bomb exploded, killing everyone in the room.

The blonde tilted his head to the side on top of a building next to his hotel. 'They must be kidding if they think those kind of guys can get rid of me.' He shook his head in disappointment. He wasn't one of the best assassins in the world for nothing.

Then he felt a presence behind him. 'Maybe they are not _that _stupid.' Turning around slowly the blonde saw a raven with extremely pale skin and obsidian eyes.

'He looks like-' His thoughts were cut short.

"Wow, you got away from them and were still able to keep your dick in place. I'm impressed."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

'I…already hate this guy.'

The mysterious raven smiled.

'Well, that's a fake smile.'

"What do you want?" The blonde hissed.

"I was assigned to kill you, Kyuubi."

"Hn. No surprise there."

"Then why did you ask?"

Naruto didn't know what to answer and that frustrated him. "Shut up! Are you here to chat me to death!?"

The raven's eyes widened slightly.

"Will that work?"

'What the…?!'

The blonde shook his head and ran towards the brunette. The raven kept smiling until Naruto's fist was only inches away then he transported himself behind Naruto. The blonde quickly turned and tried again for the hit but the raven blocked it and jumped away.

Glaring at the smiling creep, the blonde charged again. This time, the blonde jumped into the air and faked a punch. He transported to the left side of the raven, catching him off guard and hitting his cheek as hard as he could.

The raven jumped away, spitting some blood from his mouth. His smile was already gone and his eyes showed surprise.

"Nobody has ever hit me before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." The raven nodded.

"You are strong." The raven said.

"I know." The blonde responded, a little proud of himself.

"But… I'm stronger." Obsidian eyes glared and the raven charged at the blonde, hitting him in the stomach and making Naruto gasp in surprise and pain. The raven took this as an opportunity and punched the blond in the right cheek, making the blonde crash in a nearby wall. The impact creating a huge dent.

"Ugh!" The raven caught the blonde's neck and held him in the air.

"I guess, dickless, this is…Good bye."

The raven moved his hand towards the neck of the blonde and applied pressure and a snap was heard. The blonde fell to the floor lifeless.

The raven frowned. 'He didn't even fight when he was about to die. Why did-' A punch connected with his face and slammed him hard into the wall here he had slammed the blonde making the dent wider.

The pale guy tried to stand up but his head was making it too hard. 'I think I have a concussion.'

"Hn. You still think you are stronger than me ass?!"

Obsidian eyes widened. He stared at where the body of the blonde was supposed to be. He was still there. Then he turned to the source of the voice and he saw no one. 'What is happening?' Then he felt a presence behind him.

He couldn't move. He was frozen on the spot and he didn't know why. He felt warm breath on his neck.

"Well? Do you still think you are stronger than me?"

The raven gulped at the blonde's voice behind him. He couldn't see him, but it was his voice.

"How did you-?"

"-The body trick? Oh, it's easy. After dying a couple of times of course."

The raven tried to not act surprised. He was now in the hands of the assassin. He closed his eyes when he felt the man stand up behind him. Waiting for the blow that would finish his empty life. But…it never came.

The pale assassin heard a chuckle on top of a building and he turned in that direction. Kyuubi was there.

He frowned. 'Why didn't he kill me?'

"You can move you know?"

The raven stood up, still surprised at what just happened.

"Just don't follow me and I'll spare your life."

"I can't do that dickless. It's my job and I intend to finish it."

"Why you fucker!! Stop calling me that or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Why didn't you?"

The blonde frowned once again. "Fuck you. I'm leaving." With that said the blonde disappeared.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Uchiha-Sama, the director of the Hyuuga Corp. accepted your request." The small brunette said to the raven standing by his window.

Nodding to the woman, the raven sighed.

"You can leave." He said in a monotone.

The brunette bowed and left the office.

"Are you still offering that job to kill the snake?" A voice from behind the shadows of the door said.

The raven smirked and closed his eyes.

"Of course." He turned to blonde and noted his dirty clothes.

The raven raised a thin eyebrow.

"Got into trouble, did we?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's nothing."

The raven smiled. "You declined the mission to kill me." That was a statement, not a question.

The blonde blushed and turned to look the other way.

The raven chuckled. "Please take your mask off." The blonde complied and took the mask off.

The raven sat on his huge comfy sofa. "Come sit here Naru." The raven patted his lap.

The blonde blushed again. "What?" He hissed.

"Oh come on. Don't be a baby. We did much more the other day."

Getting a full body blush, the blonde started to walk towards the raven. He hesitated to sit but the raven grabbed his waist and made him fall into his lap.

The blonde gulped at the closeness. Itachi smirked at the nervous blonde.

"Naru, are you nervous?" The raven teased.

"N-no!"

"Really?" The raven leaned downed and blew air into the tan ear making his tan body shiver.

The raven chuckled and started to lick the ear. The blonde let out a gasp of surprise and moaned when the raven started to nibble and suck on his ear before going down his neck.

Moaning one last time, the blonde started to squirm a little as he felt something hard poking him in his ass.

"Itachi, mnn." Itachi raised his head and started to kiss the blonde passionately on the lips. The raven stopped the kiss and picked Naruto up so he could make him sit facing him.

They resumed their kissing until the door knob moved. The raven pushed Naruto to the floor making the blonde groan in pain. "Shh…" The raven warned. "Go under the desk." The blonde did and he looked up to see who dared to intervene on his fun time.

The raven growled when he saw who it was. He had told the secretary never to let him in. He must have done something to her.

"Orochimaru."

The end for this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello!! Sorry 4 the long wait. I hope you all like this and **_**REVIEW**_**, pLeAsE!**

**Unbeta'ed **

**Chapter: Cinco**

"Orochimaru. What are you doing here?" Itachi hissed, not bothering to hide the glare he was giving at the pale snake in front of him.

"Oh. You're not happy to see me?" The sannin said in mock hurt.

Naruto tugged at Itachi's leg in attempt to get out of under the desk and attack the snake but Itachi didn't let him. The Uchiha moved the blonde backwards to pin the blonde to the floor with his leg.

The sannin raised an eyebrow at Itachi's strange movements.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. You."

"Aw Itachi-kun that really hurts. And I come here to let you know that _he_ will be coming for the annual ball this weekend."

Itachi's eyes slightly widened but then they narrowed. Growling at the man the raven released the hold he had Naruto under with his feet, but the blonde didn't move.

"What do you want?" Itachi hissed.

"Aw why is it you always presume I want something?"

"Because you _always_ want something."

"True. But this time, the kindness comes from the bottom of my heart my dear Itachi-kun."

Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw the snake walk closer to his desk with a mischievous smile. He felt Naruto moving under the desk.

"Itachi-kun. Will you be attending?" The snake said in a husky voice leaning on Itachi's desk. Releasing his extremely long tongue out and wetting his dry lips. Itachi cringed in disgust.

"Yes, I will. Now leave."

"Hmm…Fine. I'll accept your attitude for now my dear. But…be assure that I will have nothing of that in the Ball. I guess I'll see around Itachi-kun." The paler man stood straight and walked back to the door swinging his hips while walking. Itachi glared at the vulgar man until he finally left.

The raven kept glaring at the door where the pale man had just left when he felt someone under the desk tug his pants. His eyes darted under the desk to see a blonde sulking with his hands crossed.

"Well if you'll be so kind as to remove your feet off of me." The blonde said removing the leg harshly.

"Sorry. I didn't know I laid them on you after he left."

Naruto shrugged while standing up. He turned to the raven that seemed to be thinking about something.

"Who was the snake-ass talking about when he said he will be there?"

Itachi looked up at blue determined eyes. His eyes saddened a little and then turned away.

"No one…you know Naruto."

"Oh. Is he important to you?" Naruto asked a little sad.

"Yes. He is really important to me."

Blue eyes saddened at those words. "Oh. Then…" Naruto moved his eyes around the room. It was getting really hard to concentrate in looking at something when his eyes watered. He turned around and rubbed his eyes dry without the raven noticing.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Naruto whispered already walking towards the door.

At these words, obsidian eyes darted up.

"What? Where are you going?" Itachi asked confused.

Naruto didn't turn when he answered. He kept his eyes on the doorknob.

"…Work." He said flatly but Itachi heard something else in those words. Was it hurt?

Naruto reached the doorknob and twisting it the door opened but when he was about to leave, it was closed again. He looked up to see Itachi looking at the door with a scowl. He lowered his head when he felt the raven grabbing the hand in the doorknob and removing it from there.

His air supply shortened by half when Naruto felt the man towering him whispering on his ear.

"I want you to stay."

Naruto swallowed a bulge on his throat when he was about to answer.

"I can't. I have work."

Itachi lowered the hand from the door to Naruto's abs, pulling him back against his bigger body. Feeling the boy under him tense at the touch. When the blonde didn't say anything else the raven sighed on the blonde's neck, making said blonde shiver. He smirked.

"Then…I'll pay you whatever the pay is for your job." Itachi said licking the tan neck.

"I can-agh!" Naruto was stopped by the raven biting his neck hard enough to release blood. Itachi grabbed kyuubi's arms and twisted him around and pushed him hard on the door making the blonde gasp.

"Itac-" The Uchiha kissed the kyuubi stopping whatever the boy wanted to say.

Naruto attempted to push the raven away but it was getting a little to hard to concentrate on doing anything when you are being kissed by such a great kisser.

Naruto moved his face to the side gasping for air. Itachi continuing his ministration around the blonde's neck. Grinding his hips up and down to the blondes hardening member.

Moans were released by the blonde assassin and his back arched when the raven grabbed his throbbing member.

"Agh! Itac-" Itachi kissed the tan teen again but with more force. Naruto grabbed the raven's shoulder tightly. The raven caressed the arched back and wondered down to cup tight ass. He pulled them up, raising the blonde up against the door. He moved his hands to the thighs and directed them towards his waist.

Naruto complied on rounding his legs around the raven.

"Then…I guess we'll have to make this quick." The raven said huskily, licking Naruto's neck. Itachi pushed the blonde harder against the door making it crack a little for the force.

"Itac-chi the door…gh…"

The raven moved the blonde to he nearest wall a continued grinding his member against the blonde's.

"Mngh…God…"Moaned Naruto arching his back beautifully against Itachi. Desire entered obsidian eyes and he couldn't control him self. He ripped Naruto's clothes off making Naruto gasp.

"Itachi whangh anh!" His member was grabbed by pale strong hands. Giving the blonde a hand job, the raven maneuvered taking his pants and boxers off.

"Itachi I'm agh…!" He released his seed on the pale hand. Itachi took as much as he could and directed it to his throbbing member. Breathing hard the blonde frowned when he saw the raven doing this. But before he could ask he was turned around and forced to be on his four on the floor. The raven grabbed tan hips, separated the legs as wide as he could and positioned him self.

"Itachi what- anghh! Fuck!" The Uchiha thrusted inside grunting when he felt the tight warm cavern surround him.

He leaned down and kissed Naruto's back making the said boy gain goose bumps. The raven smirked at this, and started to lick all the vertebral bone until he reached the tan neck.

"Agh…stop that."

"Hmm…but you like it."

"It's…too much…" Breathed out the blonde gasping when the raven grabbed his member again. He started to thrust at the same time making the blonde moan and hardly contain his whimpers at the sweet sensation. Multitasking the raven started to suck the tan neck hard enough to leave a satisfying mark.

'You are mine and only mine. No matter what.' The raven thought and he was going to prove it to Naruto.

With one last thrust the raven came with Naruto. Before Naruto could even fall in the hand of darkness the raven whispered words that surprised him.

"You're mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end for this chapter!!**

**Please review!! Oh come on you know you want to! What do you think will happen next? If you have any idea or want me to add something I'm all ears! Hmm…heh heh I mean…oh you know what I mean. So review so I can be happy!! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: Seis Baby!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed (sorry)**

**-=-====-=-=-==--====-=-=-=----=-=-=-=-=--=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-======-=-=-==**

**Saturday. Time: 9:00 P.M.**

**Place: Ballroom in the Sannin Palace.**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." The raven sighed at the over confident blonde beside him in the limo.

Finally exiting the limo they both noted that the place was extremely crowded.

'Okay. This might come to be a little difficult.' Naruto noted.

They entered the obscenely big lobby and started nodding to everyone that saluted to them 'goodnight' or 'welcome'. It was very crowded but the place was extremely big so no one bumped in to each other.

"What is this the movie awards?" Naruto asked frowning a little.

Itachi chuckled beside him.

"Not at all. I can assure you if the Sannin was in charge of that the entire _world _would be invited and even then I bet the snake could find some place big enough for everyone."

"Huh. Jealous?" Naruto tempted. But Itachi only frowned and turned to the blonde.

"Never."

Naruto gulped at the seriousness in the raven's voice. Itachi sighed.

"Let's separate. You look for the snake and I'll-"

"Look for the _he?" _Naruto offered the last part. Itachi turned to him again and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you jealous?" He asked a little amused.

"No! Why would I? Pst like I care if you're rubbing against another-" He was stopped when Itachi leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"You're the only one for me." The blonde blushed when he heard these words and turned to look at everywhere but the raven. The raven noticed this with amusement.

"Ok then. I will see you soon then." The blonde nodded to the raven and started to walk away towards the east side of the huge ballroom.

Looking around he crowded place the blonde noted with amazement that there was a huge ramen stand in the far left side in the direction he was going. When he was there he felt like someone was watching him. He turned to look but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He looked back at the stand and grinned.

"The biggest one you have with pork!"

"Sure thing!" The man in the ramen stand said smiling.

The blonde still felt the person looking at him. But he was certain that the person was not in his eye range. He couldn't even sense that person. That either means the person is a chump or a really good assassin.

He wouldn't be surprised. The stupid company that wanted Itachi dead was still after his head.

"Here you go!" The old man said handing Naruto a huge bowl of pork-ramen.

"Thanks!" The blonde chirped happily. Eating his ramen while looking around the room. He was still being followed. But he paid no mind to it. If they knew him they will keep tailing him, if not they'll just think he's just and ordinary rich kid with a big mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't sense him anywhere. Did Orochimaru lie?' He growled a little and turned around to look at the middle stage where the snake will soon appear to show his new 'creation.'

"Oh! Ku ku ku well lookie here!" A very familiar voice sounded behind the raven.

Itachi turned around to meet two men around his age, one with blue skin and the other with long girly hair.

"Kisame. Deidara." He nodded to the pair.

The two grinned happily at the raven.

"Hey 'tachi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed when he started to feel bored. There was no one interesting there. They were just a bunch of rich people that thinks they are so much better than the next person. He could still feel the person following, which means this person is positively after his ass.

He searched for a guard around the place until he saw a big man dressed in back, blocking a hallway. He walked to the guard.

"Hey is there a bathroom around here?"

The man nodded and moved to the side. "Yes sir. The end of this hallway you turn a right, the second door is the man's bathroom.

The blonde nodded and walked thru the hallway. This was so obvious it made him want to hit himself in head with a wall. There was the person that was following him, the guard that let _him_ pass. The way he has to go, 'in the end of the hallway you turn a right. The second door is the man's bathroom'. This is definitely a trap.

He finally arrived at the door he was supposed to go. He opened the door slowly. His eyes widened when he saw there was no one inside and the damn room was actually a fucking bathroom.

He chuckled to himself.

'This is definitely interesting.' He jumped on the sink and sat there, waiting for the person tailing him, to come. He didn't need to wait long, for the person started to open the door. The door opened slowly revealing a raven with a fake smile.

Naruto's face turned grim. 'There is no fucking way this man knows my identity!'

"Hey…dickless!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

'There nerve of this guy.'

"Who the fuck, are you calling dickless you ass?"

The man tilted his head to the side with a fake smile. "You of course."

"Asshole! I'm going to-"

"You're cuter than what I thought." The raven cut him off.

Blue eyes widened and the curse came when a blush appeared on his cheek.

"What the hell!? You don't just come to a public bathroom and call someone dickless and then cute!" The blonde yelled, jumping of the sink.

"Why not?" The man asked obviously confused.

"Because…because you can't!"

"That's really vague." The raven said.

"Well I don't care! I'm not the president!"

"That's…a relieve."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched again.

"You prick!"

The raven chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, keep your voice down." The raven said with a smile.

Blue eyes widened. "What the fuck? How the fuck do you know my fucking name?!"

"Hmm…? Oh well I should tell you. I was assign to kill you…twice. By two different companies." The raven said with a fake smile. "Oh and you can call me Sai."

"I don't want to." Naruto mumbled. Why is this guy telling him this?

"Which companies?" Naruto asked.

"That will be the Akatsuki corp. and the Sannin corp."

"Hmm…why are you telling me this again?"

"Because you asked me."

Naruto sweatdrop. "Right. Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why not?"

The raven shrugged. "I don't want to." He said simply.

"They're not paying you enough?" The blonde persisted to know the answer.

"Oh they are paying well, really well. But…"

"But what?!"

"I like you."

"What?!"

The raven smiled. "I like you."

"…"

Sai kept smiling at the blonde. "Do you want to know where Mr. Orochimaru is?"

"Uh? You know where he is?" Naruto asked surprised.

The raven nodded, happy that he got the blonde's interest. "Yep." He said with his fake smile, still plastered on his face.

"Why should I trust you?" The blonde said narrowing his eyes.

Sai shrugged. "I don't know."

'Damn him!"

The blonde growled in annoyance.

"You know. For an assassin you get angry pretty easy." The raven noted with his fake smile.

"So?!"

The raven shrugged. "You look hot angry."

Naruto was taken aback again. A blush adorned his face again, in anger and embarrassment. He turned around mumbling some curses.

"Do you want me to take you to him now?" Sai asked again.

"Uh? Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Are you Ok Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at the raven in the bathroom's entrance and glared at him.

"Don't call me by my name." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Ok." Naruto tilted his head to the side and walked towards the exit of the bathroom. He passes Sai in time to hear the raven's whisper.

"Dickless."

His blonde eyebrow twitched. He turned to the raven with a glare.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you doing here 'tachi?" Deidara asked eating a spoon full of strawberry ice cream with chocolate.

"You know why Deidara."

"Well of course! But _why?_" Deidara said lowering his voice.

"Yeah man. You never come to the snake's party. What changed?"

Itachi clenched his jaw. "…"

"Itachi? Did he…?"

Itachi turned to his blue friend.

"…Damn. You her alone?" Kisame asked throwing his chocolate ice cream in a corner.

"No."

"Hmm? Who'd you bring?" Deidara said finally finishing his ice cream. He licked his lip and threw the little cup to someone's head.

"Hey!" That person screamed looking around for the person who threw him a cup of ice cream on his bold head.

No one seemed suspicious so he shrugged it off with a puff.

Deidara turned to Itachi with angel like face, like nothing happened. Kisane blinked, then turned to Itachi that still had an emotionless face.

"A.P.F.(1)"

"You sure he or she can help?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah! We should help you hmm?"

"…no. I'm doing this on my own turn…"The raven turned to the side and saw a black hair and black clothes. He narrowed his eyes. He gazed at the direction the raven was looking and saw Naruto.

'So they are making the first move?' He closed his eyes and smirked.

"On second thought…" His two friends grinned.

'Just like old times.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way." Sai said massaging his cheek.

'Naruto-kun is really strong, when angry. I should stay on his good side.' Sai thought.

"Whatever. Don't talk. Just walk and I'll follow."

"Ok."

"Don't. Talk." Naruto said angrily.

'I swear if I hear him say another word I'm going to cut his DICK!'

Sai opened a black door. Inside the room was only darkness. When Sai entered the lights turned on, on their own. Sensors.

Naruto scanned the place and noticed that no one was inside. He felt this was some kind of trap, so he stayed in the entrance not fully entering the room.

"Sai. Where is he?"

Sai just shrugged.

"Sai. Tell me where the snake is?!"

"…"

Naruto growled.

"You fucking prick. I asked where the hell Orochimaru is?!"

A chuckle was echoed around the empty room.

"I'm right here Naruto-kun." The slimy voice could be detected as the snake's.

'Damn it! Where is he?!'

He took a step back out of the room, but he was stopped when he hit something hard. He jumped around and separated himself from the person in the entrance. He gazed at the man and his heart got stuck in his throat.

His eyes wide with fear, hurt, Surprise, betrayal, confused. He shook his head unable to control the emotions running all over his body. 'This can't be. It's impossible!'

"Hello Dobe."

----------------

The end for this chapter!!!

(1) A.P.F. – A Professional Friend. – Code, so no one knows what they are talking about.

Review! Make my day yes?


	7. Chapter 7

**Assassin**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed**

**Chapter: Siete**

-------

"Hello Dobe."

'This can't be real! This just can't!' His wide blue eyes narrowed. 'There's no way he is Sasuke.'

"Who are you?" Naruto hissed, side glancing at Sai that was stepping closer to him. He grabbed his 9mm from under his tuxedo and aimed it at Sai. "Don't you fucking move." He warned.

The Uchiha took a step closer to the Uzumaki, which made the blonde take another gun from his other hip and aimed it at the raven Uchiha. "Don't you move either."

The two ravens stayed still as they stare at the blonde assassin. Blue eyes turned from one to the other one, until he decided to stay with the 'fake' Sasuke.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

The raven tilted his head to the side and took one more step towards the blonde. Naruto took the safety from the gun aimed at the Uchiha. "I told you to stay still!" He yelled angrily, gulping when his heart accelerated.

"I'm hurt. You don't know who I am?" The raven asked.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything. 'He can't be Sasuke. He just can't be.'

"Dobe, it's me."

The Uzumaki growled at the raven in front of him. "State your name!" The blonde hissed. Every word he released from his throat, made his heart sink even more. His hands gripped both guns hard enough to make his hands shake.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Liar!" The blonde couldn't stop the words spill out from his mouth.

"But it's true. Naruto, I am Sasuke."

"No, you're not! You can't be, you're _dead_!"

Sasuke looked taken aback. "Dobe. You see me and you still deny my life."

"That's because I saw you die. You're not Sasuke!"

The raven clenched his jaw and scowled at the blonde still aiming the gun at his head. "How would you know?! You ran away when you saw the bomb in the house!" The raven growled.

Blue eyes widened impossibly. 'Impossible. How does he know about that?' He looked down remembering that day, where he thought his best friend and lover was killed.

_-Flashback ladies and germs-_

"_Naruto, stop talking and come over here." Sasuke said patting his lap with a smirk._

_Naruto pouted, and walked to his lover and sat on Sasuke's lap hard, making the raven gasp and groan._

"_Ow." The raven growled, glaring at the grinning blonde that pulled his hands around the raven's neck._

"_That's for telling me to shut up, _darling."

"_Well, I'm sorry about that _Sugar fox."_ The raven said grabbing the blondes member in his hands and grip it tightly, making the blonde moan out loud._

_Naruto growled and twisted his body in a way he could be seating facing Sasuke. "You're going to pay for that."_

"_Hn. Is that so?" Sasuke asked huskily. _

"_Yes." Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear, licking and nibbling the moaning raven._

"_Naruto. Remember, we have to ungh…hah…buy Itachi's…hagh, Naruto stop biting so hard!"_

_Naruto pulled back and pouted. Sasuked kissed his lip. "Were you even listening to me?" Sasuke asked amusedly._

_Naruto nodded with an innocent face. "Present for Ita-kun."_

"_Hmm…that's a good boy." Sasuke said and chuckled when Naruto nuzzled his neck._

"_Let's go to bed." Sasuke whispered in the blonde hair._

_Naruto nodded and ran to their room in a dash. Sasuke chuckled again when he entered the room and saw Naruto sitting on the bed Indian style with only boxers on. How the boy undressed so fast, the world will never know. He smiled to the blonde and walked to close the window's curtain._

_Blue eyes followed his boyfriend's movement with predatory gleam in his eyes. When Sasuke closed the curtain he turned to the blonde that pounced on him at the exact same time a loud noise that broke the window pushed Sasuke forward tackling Naruto back on the bed._

_Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke's body go limp in his hands. "Sasuke?!" His hands touched something wet, he scanned his hand with the little light that came from out the broken curtain. His heart stopped and he saw the blonde pooling behind the raven._

"_No! Sasuke!" He pulled the limp raven on the bed, tide part of the bed sheet around the wound, and put his hand on his pulse._

"_No." He whispered. He shook his head. "No! Sasuke!" He shook his head with tears, looking back at the shattered window in the twilight. He ran to the phone in the nightstand and dialed 911._

"_911. What's seem to be the emergency?"_

"_My boyfriend just got shot! I'm in the Uchiha west residence! Please hurry!"_

"_Ambulance and cops are on their way." The blonde sobbed with her left hand covering his eyes as he left the phone fall to the floor, the hung tone echoed in the room._

_He kneeled on the floor, hitting it with his fist. "Damn it!" He ran to the raven once again and checked his pulse once again. There were none. He hears sirens. "Sasuke. Please come back." He sobbed. "Sasuke." He turned to the side and saw something red flash behind the window curtain. He moved the soft item out of view and his eyes widened when he saw the item laid harmlessly on the floor. It had a timer. A bomb! '2 minutes!' He heard the sirens in the front porch. 'No. They will all die if they enter.' The blonde ran out the house giving one last glance at the raven. _

"_I will avenge you my love." And ran to stop the man and woman from the entering the house with the time bomb running, soon he was out and screaming. "There's a bomb inside!" He yelled. "Everyone down!" Everyone ran and got down when the building exploded, making the blonde stumble a couple of feet away from where the fire is currently take over the last bits of the mansion._

'Sasuke…'

**-End of Flashback-**

"Y-you…?" Naruto couldn't finish his words. It was too hard to comprehend. He was so unbelievably sure the raven was dead. But if he did survive, then how…? How did he escape the explosion when he was unconscious?

He heard a chuckle echo throughout the huge empty room and the door closed behind Sasuke.

"He is confused Sasuke-kun. Give him a chance. He was kept in the dark about you being alive all these years. You should at least tell him how you survived." Orochimaru said, but the blonde couldn't pin point where the voice was coming from.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away from the blonde looking annoyed. Sai attempted to take a step closer to the blonde, but Kyuubi noticed it and aimed both his guns to him, taking the safety from the right gun that still had it.

Sai tilted his head to the side. "Naruto-kun. You should lay down your weapons. You're in a disadvantage here." The raven said with a sickening fake smile.

Naruto growled. How can this be happening? There is no way he will let them tell him what to do. Disadvantage? He has aims at their skulls and they are telling him he is in a disadvantage. But, of course there is the snake hidden around the building. And then there's Sasuke. He can't shoot him. Not now that he knows that he is Sasuke. He shook his head. 'Who saved him that time? Orochimaru? Did Itachi know? Or-.' His eyes widened. Itachi was looking for someone special for him. 'Was he talking about Sasuke? Does this mean he knew all along, and he never told me?'

"Damn it." He mumbled angrily. He looked at Sasuke looking at the wall beside him. 'Does he hate me? What am I thinking?' He shook his head.

"H-how did you survive?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

The raven turned slowly to the blonde with no emotions written on his face. "Orochimaru…revived me."

"What?" Naruto asked confused. "Revived?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I revived your precious almost dead ex-lover."

The blonde jumped when he heard the voice behind him. He distanced him self from the three males. His gun directed at the snake and Sai. He glared at the extremely pale man with a sly grin adorning his face.

The sannin walked towards the entrance where Sasuke was standing, still looking at his blue eyes. His gun moved with the older male until he stopped behind Sasuke. "Poor Sasuke-kun was almost dead when I found him. My best medics revived him when he went to a coma. Now he's healthier than ever. Right Sasuke-kun?" The snake said putting his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke kept his emotionless face as he kept his gaze to the blonde.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know what your little blonde had been doing these last few weeks?" Orochimaru sent Naruto an amused smirked and leaned down to Sasuke's ear whispering words that the blonde could not hear.

Naruto frowned when Sasuke frowned and made fists with his hands. 'What is he telling him?' Naruto yelped in surprised when the door opened once again and eight people entered the door; every one of them was armed and aiming at Naruto. 'Damn it, I shouldn't have waited so long.' He aimed at the group consisting of two women and six men. He tightened his grip on his gun.

"Maybe you should drop your weapons now Naruto-kun. If you want to survive tonight that is." Orochimaru said, letting go of Sasuke and pulling back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked at the snake sannin almost out of the room.

"I think you have more important things to worry about." He said smirking one more time before he turned his back and started to walk away.

"No!" The blonde aimed his gun, but the new comers intercepted his aim. 'Damn it!' He growled. The blonde heard the Uchiha move. He saw the raven move behind him.

"Drop your weapons dobe." He said slowly reaching with his hands, to gather both guns in Naruto's hand. The blonde let the raven take the guns away. He saw when the raven threw the guns at a man in the entrance with white hair and pointed teeth. "You can all go." Sasuke said, still close behind the blonde. His black eyes were glued to the blonde hair.

They all left without complain. Sai walked in front of the blonde with a fake smile. "He has two knifes and one more gun." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. 'What the hell?! How did he know?' Naruto froze when he felt Sasuke almost against his back, asking Sai on top of my head. "Where?" Sasuke said.

"Knife in the lower back, another one in his left sock and a gun in his right."

Naruto felt Sasuke moving his hands from the front on his chest, cross under his tuxedo and back where his favorite knife was in his lower back. Sasuke took the knife out. "Hmm…a stiletto." Sasuke continued trailing with his hand the blonde's side until both hands reached each side of the blonde. Taking the little knife and the handgun. "A poniard. Interesting choice dobe."

Naruto clenched his jaw together and closed his eyes when he felt the raven standing up gain behind him. "Leave Sai." Sasuke said, giving the Kyuubi's entire weaponry to him.

Sai bowed and exited the room silently, locking the door while at it. When Naruto felt Sasuke's hand on the blonde's shoulder, he jumped away and turned to glare at the raven.

"Why didn't you contact me, to let me know you were alive?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to tell you." The raven said flatly.

Naruto's heart hurt when he heard those words.

"It's not like you cared much, since you got over me and jumped on to my brother."

-------

The end of this chapter!

Please review and if any of you want anything to happen tell me and I'll try to make it a reality in this fic! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Assassin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**** Since I can't seem to answer the reviews because my e-mail got some problems, I'll answer them here. Sorry for the inconveniences.**

**Anomie86 – Hahah! You don't need to worry about that. This **_**is**_** an Itanaru fic after all, and yes that would be awesome. Thank you for the wonderful idea! ^^**

**diaryanjo – Yeah, well he is suppose to be. ^^ And you'll see in this chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**ooxshinobixoo – Hahah! Yeah he is, but hey it's his job, and maybe Itachi will come. Thank you for the review!**

**MadMonki – Sorry, and this one is not longer but I promise the next one will! ^^ Thank you for the review!**

**cut my wrist open – Thank you! Yes Itachi will be in this chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**BlEeD mE To DeAtH – Thank you! Wow a lot of people are asking for our seme King and he will appear in this chapter so don't worry! ^^ Thank you for the review!**

**Hate me like I hate you – Thank you! Don't worry they don't. :p Thank you for the review!**

**lSorrow's whisperl - Thank you for the review!**

**111r1ch black l0ver uk1sh111 - Thank you for the review!**

**Sharingan-cloud-tonight - Thank you for the review!**

**Blackrose215 – Oh, you'll find out soon. :p Thank you for the review!**

**-------**

**WaRnInG!: Unbeta'ed**

**Chapter: ocho**

**-------**

**Previously…**

"Why didn't you contact me, to let me know you were alive?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to tell you." He said it like it was as easy as telling the weather.

Naruto's heart hurt when he heard those words.

"It's not like it bother you much, since you got over me and jumped on to my brother."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Wait…how does he know about Itachi and me?'

Sasuke chuckled and took a couple of steps to the blonde. Uzumaki took steps back, getting in to a fighting position. The raven stopped when he saw that happened. His dark eyes scanned the blonde. "You've grown." He said.

Naruto gulped a little ignoring the pain inside his chest every single time the Uchiha talked. "So have you." The blonde responded.

This was all so frustrating! If Sasuke's alive then Kabuto's assassin didn't kill him in that day, which mean he doesn't need to kill Orochimaru right? Wrong. That man is evil down to the core. He can't let such a vile man keep making other people miserable, but what about Sasuke? Has he been corrupted as well? What happened these last years?

Sasuke smirked. "You have also changed. You're not such a dobe anymore."

Those words stung like venom in Naruto's heart. Why it hurt so much, he didn't know, but he didn't like it. He stood up normally, still having his defensive precautions just incase the Uchiha decides to attack. "What happened to you?" Naruto asked with longing in his voice.

Sasuke's face was emotionless; one would never know what he was thinking just by seeing his face. It unnerved the blonde so much. After a while the raven shrugged and looked away. "Heart got broken." He said.

Naruto frowned. "…What?"

The raven turned his gaze back to the blonde. He tilted his head to the side. "I don't love you anymore Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

The kyuubi felt a pang in his heart once again, but this one was stronger. If he wouldn't have been tired of crying all this years, he was sure that he would have been doing that same thing right now in front of the master behind his heart. Either way his eyes burned with what should have been tears. "Me neither." Said Naruto after a while of silence.

-------

"Hmm…no snakey in the house…wait un!" Deidara jumped on a chair and saw what he and his friends were looking for. He grinned and ignored the weird stares he was receiving. He jumped down and called Itachi on his phone.

"**Hello?"**

"Found him un!" Deidara said excited.

"**Good. Where?" **Itachi asked in the other line.

"He's walking towards the center stage, but he's alone un!"

"**Hmm…Ok. Thanks. Can you two look for the blonde I told you before?"**

"…Am I getting paid?" The blonde asked.

Deidara heard Itachi sigh. **"Yeah sure."**

"Then consider him found yeah!" The blonde pocketed the device and started looking for his blue friend. Looking around he finally found him, trying to…

'Oh for the love of God!' The blonde rolled his blue eyes, and then pouted when he saw a girl caressing his shoulder in a flirtatious way. 'Oh hell no!' He stumped all the way to the blue skin man, grinning in appreciation at the woman in front of him; the blonde turned him around harshly. Kisame gasped and smiled sheepishly at the furious blonde in front of him.

"Who's the pretty…guy?" The woman asked scanning Deidara.

Deidara glared at the mega huge boob owner. "I'm your worst nightmare yeah!" He said charging to slap the girl when Kisame pulled him away by the waist.

"Calm down." Kisame hissed.

"Nu huh! You were flirting! You don't get to tell me what to do!" The blonde said pushing the bigger male away from him. "Hn." He turned his head away and started walking.

Kisame stared at the blonde for a little while until he heaved a sigh. "Hey. Still up for another drink?" The woman asked.

Kisame side glanced at the woman and sighed again. 'What I do to make that annoying blonde happy.'

"No. I need to go." He said and followed where the blonde went.

-------

Itachi watched as the extremely pale owner of the Sannin corp. walked on stage with unending pried. He wanted to gag, but restrained him self to anything that might look inappropriate for him.

"Good evening_s_ ladie_s_ and gentlemen'_s_." His voice vibrated with 's' around every word he could. " It is my honor to present our new creation for the world. The Sannin corp. has made it-"

His phone vibrated on his pocket. He looked around the place, seeing everyone engrossed to what the snake man was going to say. He rolled his eyes and answered the phone calmly.

"Hello?"

"**Itachi! You didn't say we were going to need to fight people with **_**guns **_**un!"** The blonde whined in the phone. Itachi could hear the gunshots in the phone, but the noise in the ballroom and the music no one could listen what was happening just around the corner.

"Where are you?" He asked silently.

"**Hmm…don't worry. We have it under control. But I'm guessing you should keep an eye on the snake for know. Just incase. Cause these guys are protecting a closed door." **Every time the blonde finished a sentence he fired.

Itachi frowned. "What's behind it?"

"**Don't know." **

"Ok. Fine then, I'll wait until the snaked finishes his speech."

"**Un! Yeah!"**

**-------**

"Can you stop taking steps closer!?" The blonde yelled annoyed and nervous.

The raven just stares at the blonde in front of him against the wall while he answers the question with another one. "Why?"

"Because!" The blonde yelled.

The raven raised an eyebrow at this and then smirked. "Are you scared of what you will feel if I get close to you…dobe?" The raven asked amusedly taking another step closer.

The blonde growled. "Of course not!" He said in defiance. He glared at the raven still taking steps to him. His heart missing beats each time he head the raven taking one step. His breathing couldn't be more deteriorated. He could feel and listed his pulse in his ears. The raven stopped barely inches away. Naruto could feel the heat radiating from the raven; he could smell that familiar scent he used to love in the past.

He whimpered silently when he felt Sasuke's body brush lightly against his. The raven leaned down, putting both his hands in each side of the blonde to prevent him from running away. Naruto's heart and breath stopped. He stood there looking at deep black eyes stared at his blue ones. Sasuke bangs caressed his cheek when the raven leaned more and more until their lips brushed. His eyes were glued to obsidian when the raven deepened the kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and Itachi appeared. His eyes widened and with his right leg he kicked the raven in the gut, but that only got the raven to bent down and hiss. Sasuke leaned back up, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

The blonde frowned and pushed the raven away with both hands. Sasuke allowed the blonde to push him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The blonde yelled. "You said you didn't love me anymore!"

"So?" The raven asked.

Naruto glared at the man in front of him. Sasuke had definitely changed. He seemed so much colder than before, uncaring and unnerving. The blonde watched the raven take a step to him again. He growled but the raven ignored it and kept walking to him. The raven reached to grab his shoulders but the blonde hit them away. "Stop it!" Naruto yelled.

"No." The raven said reaching again to touch the blonde to only be hit away once again. This time the raven growled. "I want to touch you." He said.

Blue eyes widened slightly, then they narrowed. "What…happened to you?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde and took a step closer. "I told you. My heart got broken." He said when he finally reached the blonde. "I don't love you, but…I want you." Sasuke said slamming the blonde hard against the wall. "And you know, that whatever I want, I get."

-------

**End for this chapter!**

**Next chapter should be up soon! Please review and inspire me to right more yes? Sorry for the shortness. The next one will be longer and the more reviews I get the longer it will be! I promise! ^^**

**Thank you all for the reviews…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Assassin**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, cursing**

**Chapter: nueve**

-----------

Previously…

"What…happened to you?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde and took a step closer. "I told you. My heart got broken." He said when he finally reached the blonde. "I don't love you, but…I want you." Sasuke said slamming the blonde hard against the wall. "And you know, that whatever I want, I get." The raven hissed on Naruto's ear.

Naruto growled and pushed the raven off of him harshly. "Like hell!" Blue eyes narrowed. "What the hell really happened to you?!" Naruto's blue eyes softened at the memory when they were together. "You never were this cold. Sasuke, what really happened?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "I learned the truth." He said taking a step towards the blond. This time Kyuubi did nothing when the raven touched his shoulders.

"What truth?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke chuckled dryly. "Of course you wouldn't know. Why would you?" The raven said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about Itachi sending an assassin to kill me."

----------

"Finally un! They were so many." Whined the blonde, leaning on a wall.

"Where's Itachi?" Asked Kisame ignoring the blonde's whine.

Deidara pouted. "Listening to the reptile-kun speech."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Well then let's check what's behind door number one. Shall we?"

"Yeah!" Deidara jumped punching the air. He grinned when he saw Kisame hitting his head with the palm of his hand.

-----------

"And so, this is our new line product. These are all free souvenirs, so all who want can help your self with as many as you wish. Good night and enjoy the party." Orochimaru vowed in thanks and walked off the stage.

Obsidian eyes following every movement he made. The sannin noticing his favorite compaby leader watching him, he licked his lips in appreciation and walked to the charming raven, glaring at him.

"Hello there Itachi-kun." He said in a low husky voice.

"Where is he?" Itachi asked fast, to the point.

"Oh. Itachi-kun you're always thinking about others and never about me. What did you think about my new line of products?" He asked, changing the subject.

Itachi narrowed his eyes to the repulsing male in front of him. "I don't care about your lines of products. Tell me where he is?" Itachi hissed taking a step closer to the pale man in front of him.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "I would watch my tongue if I were you. This is my party. I can do as I please and you'll do as I want. That is if you want to get your price in the end."

Itachi growled. "The line was interesting. Lots of variety of colors, more styles. It will get a nice pay in return for you."

The sannin smirked. "That's what I thought. Follow me." He said nodding to a far direction where a hall way was situated.

------------

"You're lying. Itachi would never hurt you!" Naruto said.

Sasuke growled and punched the wall beside Naruto's head, making the blonde jump away. "How can you believe in him instead of me!?" He yelled frustrated.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasu-"

"Don't! Just shut up!" Sasuke practicly barked. "Do you love him more than me? In just a couple of weeks? You love him more in a couple of weeks, than me that you have known your whole life?!"

Blue eyes looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not worth it. It will not make me feel less betrayed and hurt than what I already am." Sasuke said sourly. "What did he do to you?" He asked after a while of silence in both part.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Did he come for you, or you came to him?"

Blue eyes widened. "I- he…" Naruto couldn't explain how the met after Sasuke's death. Is he supposed to tell him that people send him to kill Itachi, and there they saw each other again and started to make out soon after? It sounded so crude when he thought about it. But what he feels for Itachi is real and stronger then what he had felt with Sasuke two years ago.

"He's a murderer Naruto." Sasuke said taking steps to the blonde.

Naruto looked up when the raven was right in front of him, only inches apart. Blue eyes met with black. "So am I Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke's eyes saddened. "But that was my fault. He did it on his own accord."

Naruto shook his head. "No. He did it for you."

Sasuke growled and slammed Naruto on the wall, making the blond hiss in pain. "No." The raven said shaking his head. "He does everything for his own good."

"Sasuke, he's not like that!"

"How would you know naruto?! I lived with him for eighteen years! I know him better than anyone! I know how he is! I wont let you stay with him!"

"No! Sasuke you got it all wrong! Itachi is not bad, the slimy bastard you are with is!"

"I know!" Sasuke yelled angrily burying his head on Naruto's crook, surprising the blonde. "I know." He repeated.

He knows? Then why is he with the snake? Why hasn't he left the man or killed him?

"A-and the person who assign the assassin to kill you was-"

"Kabuto." Sasuke growled.

He knows that too? Then why? Why is he blaming Itachi?

"Then why were you blaming Itachi?" Naruto asked silently.

"Because I wanted to know how far will you go to defend him, and it pissed me off to know the truth."

"Sasuke, why haven't you tried to kill or leave the snake?"

The raven clenched his jaw and pulled the blonde to a hug. "I can't." He whispered, smelling Naruto's hair, making the Kyuubi shiver.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"He inserted a chip in my head. If he orders me to do something I need to do it. He controls my every move."

"What!?" Naruto tried to pull away from the embrace, but the raven tightened his hold on the blonde.

"No." The raven said. "Let me hold you for a little while."

Naruto was confused. He didn't know what to do. '_If this is the truth then Orochimaru has been keeping Sasuke hostage for these two last years_.' It made him so mad that that reptile would do such a thing to his best friend. His blue eyes flashed red for a second. He looked up at black eyes. Then something hit him. A phone call he received from an anonymous, it was him, it was Sasuke calling!

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?" Black eyes looked down to meet sapphire.

"Were you the anonymous caller that wanted to assign me to kill Orochimaru for 2 million dollars?"

"4 million. I doubled it, remember?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smile sadly. '_So it was him that call and I didn't accept_?' It hurt to know that he have contacted him, but the blonde didn't recognize him. He felt like such a fool.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"For?"

"For not accepting."

The raven shrugged. "You came today to kill him didn't you?"

Naruto nodded. "With…Itachi."

Sasuke flinched at the name. "Of course." The door that was locked before slammed open and a blue skin male and a blonde entered ready to attack. When they saw the two guys hugging they stood up properly.

"Sorry." Kisame said.

"Yeah, un!" Deidara said blushing a little. "Wait un! You're Sasuke!" He said signaling the raven.

"Yeah." Sasuke said pulling one hand away from Naruto's waist and putting it in his pocket while the other one still lingered lazily around the blonde's waist.

"And you're Naruto?" Kisame asked scratching his head.

"Yep." Naruto nodded.

"Umm…this was easier than what I thought." Kisame said gaining a nod from the blonde beside him.

But as soon as they said that a little explosion opened a wall. Everyone's eyes darted to the place. Orochimaru was walking like he was walking thru a door.

"Oh look. More company." The Sannin said smiling at Kisame and Deidara. His pale face then changed to Naruto and Sasuke. His yellow eyes noticed the hand still on Naruto's waist and he tilted his head to the side. "Come here Sasuke." He said.

The raven clenched his jaw and reluctantly started to walk towards the snake lover. Naruto grabbed his arm. "Sasuke don't!" He yelled.

"Naruto. Let go." Sasuke said.

"No." Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun. Now." Orochimaru commanded.

The raven pulled his hand free from the blonde and started to walk to the evil pale man. When Sasuke finally arrived beside Orochimaru, the paler one turned to look at the blonde with a look of superiority. "Oh look Naruto-kun. Now I will soon have your two most precious people, just for me."

Naruto's eyes widened. '_What_?'

When seeing the blonde's face the Sannin couldn't help but grin in superiority. '_This is way too easy_.' He thought.

"What are you talking about? Give Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled angrily, his eyes flashing red a couple of times.

"Hmm…I don't want to." Orochimaru said.

Naruto growled.

The sannin chuckled and turned to the raven beside him. "Sasuke-kun. Will you be so kind to get rid of this unimportant boy?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the snake and with gritted teeth he answered. "Of course not."

Blue eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to look at the blonde and darted to attack. The blonde barely dodged the punch directed at his face. He bowed a little and dodged a kick. He jumped back, his blue wide eyes starring at his best friend attacking him. "Sasuke!" The raven ignored the screams and kept attacking.

"Kisame." Deidara said and the taller male nodded. In unison they both went to attack the Sannin.

The sannin chuckled. "So obvious." He said dodging both kicks and punches.

-----------

"Wow. You're good." Sai said to raven in front of him.

"Hn." Itachi answered not caring to respond to the complement. He cannot risk getting distracted, especially since he got an unexpected visitor that surprisingly returned from the grave.

"Indeed he is Sai." The grey haired man behind Itachi said with a smirk.

-----------

"Kisame, Deidara, I wish I could finish this fight, but to be honest that fight over there is more interesting so…" He nodded to the fight of Sasuke against Naruto, and made a sound with his finger. Eight people appeared from where the blue skinned and blonde came crashing before. Kisame and Deidara groaned at the same time.

"Didn't we kill them already?" Kisame asked.

"I guess not un." Responded the blonde with a shrug.

"Then let's dance." Kisame said with a grin, directing an attack to the first person with white hair.

-----------

"Sasuke, please stop!" Naruto begged blocking a combo of punches directed at him. He hissed in pain when the raven kicked his side, making him crash with a wall. He grunted and stood up from the ground. "Fuck this." Naruto said. "If I have to brake every bone of your body so you'll listen to me than I will!" His blue eyes turned red and he attacked the raven, punching him in the stomach, then on his right cheek, then the right cheek and finally a kick that pushed him to the wall beside Orochimaru unconscious. His red menacing eyes turned from the raven to the snake beside him and he growled.

"Your turn."

-----------

**The end for this chapter!!!**

**So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Did the fight bother you? What will happen during the fight? Will Itachi be able to defeat Sai and the mysterious grey haired and help Naruto out with the snake? Or will he fail and be under Orochimaru's control like Sasuke?**

**Review if you want to find out yes????**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Assassin**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, character death, cursing**_

**Chapter: Diez**

**------------**

_Previously…_

"Sasuke, please stop!" Naruto begged blocking a combo of punches directed at him. He hissed in pain when the raven kicked his side, making him crash with a wall. He grunted and stood up from the ground. "Fuck this." Naruto said. "If I have to brake every bone of your body so you'll listen to me than I will!" His blue eyes turned red and he attacked the raven, punching him in the stomach, then on his right cheek, then the right cheek and finally a kick that pushed him to the wall beside Orochimaru, unconscious. His red menacing eyes turned from the raven to the snake beside him and he growled.

"Your turn."

The sannin left a grin adorn his face, his tongue sticking out to lick his lips. "Hmm…interesting." Orochimaru said leering at the blonde crouched in an attack position only feet's away from him. "Do you actually believe you can beat me, _boy?"_ The sannin said huskily.

Red eyes glared, and the blonde huffed. "Of course!"

"Really?" He raised a dark eyebrow in amusement. "Alone?" The older male tempted.

"I don't need anyone!" The blonde persisted with a glare. "I can beat your ass any day!"

Orochimaru left a short chortle. "Of course, you would think that _kyuubi. _You're merely a boy just like Sasuke-kun. So naïve." His voice was soaked with sweet venom.

Naruto growled again. '_Control. Control. Control.' _ His red eyes flashed blue, but the glare or the stance didn't faltered. '_I'm going to…'_

"…Kill." The blonde whispered, his eyes turning red once again.

"Why don't you try?" Orochimaru asked, moving his hands in an open matter, as if the threat wasn't there.

_Naruto hissed in anger. 'Control it damn it!' _ Tan eyelids closed and his attacking stance relaxed. '_I am not letting my killing instinct win this battle. I am the one doing it.'_ He opened his sky blue eyes with confidence. His body was freed of tension, and his bloody need was detained. This battle starts now.

The blonde charged at the man with a fist raised for a punch. The sannin prepared him self for the attack to come, but it never did. Kyuubi banished without hitting. Yellow tainted eyes scanned the awesomely great room. He noticed the fight in the corner. It had stopped. He narrowed his eyes. His followers were falling to the floor, one by one, for no apparent reason. His eyes widened and then narrowed. '_That little punk.'_ He said as he saw a yellow blur take over the fight and defeat five of eight men. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Naruto before he could punch Suigetsu to the ground, seeing the snake in front of him didn't stop the attack, if anything it made the attack stronger. Orochimaru slapped the punch away with both his hands and directed one to the kitsune's face, but the blonde caught the fist in his hand. He pulled the older man with the hand and directed a kick to his side, but the creep disappeared. Noticing this the blonde disappeared as well.

-----------

"Itachi-kun. You should give up. There's no way you can beat both of us at the same time." The grey haired said with a small smile. His glasses glinting in the light, as his dark eyes shined with supper assertiveness.

"He's right Itachi-kun." Sai said smiling his fake smile, while standing in an upright position.

"Hn. Maybe you're both right." Itachi said smiling. "I think it's time to stop wasting my precious time. Kabuto. Sai. It was nice seeing you both."

Sai and Kabuto shared confused countenances. Kabuto's eyes widened and he could do nothing except scream when the raven was in front of him. Blood spattered everywhere. Kabuto's dead body fell to the floor lifeless, his wide open wound on his middle torso releasing a wide amount of blood. Sai's dark eyes searched for the weapon the Uchiha used for this, but found none.

"Interesting." Sai said.

Itachi stood from his crouch position. Duplets of Kabuto's blood adorned his pale face, as he turned to face his next victim.

"Interesting indeed."

-----------

Tan fist collides with pale ones. Knee blocked by pale palms. A kick blocked by tan hands. The blonde jumped back and narrowed his eyes, getting in to stance ready for the collision that is to begin again. The sannin jumped back, his back of the hand raised to his face to clean the blood on his chin. "Impressive." He said to the blonde.

"…" The blonde didn't bother to answer.

Orochimamaru chuckled. His yellow eyes wondered to where the younger Uchiha laid still unconscious. "Maybe, you weren't just lucky when you defeated Sasuke-kun." The male commented, licking his lips. His eyes returned to the blonde. "Since Sasuke-kun didn't use his full potential. His claws were not released for blood." The snake smirked when he saw the blonde frown in confusion. "Oh. Don't tell me you don't know." Orochimaru said faking the surprise caring tone.

'_I'm not listening to this bastard any longer. Every time he speaks, he gets under my skin!'_ Naruto growled. "I don't care whatever he haven't said to me! If he wants to tell me something then he will, when he wants, so shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled angrily, charging for another attack. Blue eyes widened when the snake appeared behind him, hitting him in the spine. He screamed in pain, as he feel to the floor, spitting out blood, not able to move much. He hears a hard chuckle on top of him and the blonde swallowed all his pain, as he stood up. '_Dirty snake.'_ He fisted his hands and attempted to punch the Sannin, but the punch was caught. The blonde tried to pull back but the man didn't release his grip. Naruto growled in desperation and tried to punch with his other one, but it was also captured. He glared at the snake while he attempted to kick his side, but a traumatic crack sounded and his left wrist was broken.

"Agh! Fuck!" The blonde released. His left hand fell limply on his side. Orochimaru drew back a fist and punched him a couple of times in the stomach and his face. Naruto spitted blood when the last hit came in contact with his chest. His eyes were half closed. He couldn't take any more hits. His blue eyes saw the pale hand pull back, the fingernails growing longer and wider. His eyes widened in fear and desperation. He attempted to get loose and jump away, but he couldn't get far with an injure spiral, broken ribs and a broken wrist. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the claws to make impact with his flesh, he felt blood cover his face, he heard a grunt of pain, but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw a certain raven in front of him. "Itachi!" Naruto yelled as his lover fell in to his hands on the floor.

In that exact moment alarms echoed around the mansion and Orochimaru sniggered. "Oh! What great timing." They were fire alarms to alert the people to exit the mansion. He had planned all of this. He knew they were going to attempt killing him and rescue Sasuke. "I guess I should finish you off." He said in a half purred tone. "Sayonara Kyuubi." He said aiming his awfully long nails to kill Naruto. His blue eyes were watered and they flashed red.

The blonde felt the raven under him move, his red eyes turned blue once again. "Itachi?" The rave grunted. His black eyes opening slowly to stare at watered blues.

"Oh how sweet." Orochimaru said. "Too bad, both of you need to die."

Obsidian eyes widened and he pushed the blonde away waiting for the hit that will finish his life completely, but once again the KO didn't happen. "Sasuke!" He heard the blonde yelled. His eyes opened fast and to his surprise his brother was in front of him, the claws pierced his shoulder, but he also pierced Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru's yellow eyes were wide as he saw his favorite experiment finish him off. "Go…to hell." Sasuke whispered harshly, pushing the snake away, creating a bigger cut, and making him loose balance.

"Sasuke!" Itachi and Naruto yelled at the same time catching the younger raven at the same time as well. "Otouto." Itachi whispered taking the bangs away from his sweaty pale face. He received a grunt in return. Naruto and Itachi smiled. The older raven scanned his younger brother. His only main concern was the indent inside his left shoulder, other than that he is fine. Itachi ripped his buttoned shirt and tide it around Sasuke's wounded shoulder.

"Itachi." The raven looked up to meet blue eyes. "You're injured as well." The blonde whispered. The Uchicha shook his head. "Don't worry. I have taken worst than this. I'll be fine."

Naruto frowned, but nodded standing up, taking the younger raven, with the help of Itachi, by the shoulder and waist. "After this, we will have a very long talk Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi chuckled. "Leave it to you to sound so professional after almost dying."

"Hn."

"That's my phrase."

"So?"

"You can't use it."

"I can if I want."

"Oh, will you two shut up and take me to the fucking hospital. I'm dying of blood loss for God sake." Sasuke said annoyed, his voice a little rusty.

"…Sorry." Naruto said.

"Hn."

Naruto glared at the older raven, while the younger one rolled his eyes. '_Kill me now_.' He thought.

"Hey!" Kisame yelled lying on a wall, helping Deidara stand up. "What took you so long?! We need to get out before this place blows in to a billion of pieces!" Kisame said moving his hands in while movements, making the blonde stumbled a little and glared at the blue skin male. Kisame laugh sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Let's move it then." Itachi said.

-----------

"Sir! You have to stay still!" The young nurse said frustrated that her blonde patient didn't stay still.

"No! I told you I'm fine! Take that needle out of my personal bubble!" He yelled.

There was a chuckle in the entrance of the little room. The blonde glares at the raven in the entrance. Noticing the lack of bandages, he glared more. "Where the hell are your bandages?"

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow. "Bandages?" He asked confused. "I was not the one who was caught in the middle of a gang fight, little Naru-chan."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Gang fight uh?" He whispered.

The young nurse looked from the blonde to the raven a couple of times when she decided to take a chance and she injected a tranquilizer, making the blonde whimper and stay still. The brunette nurse grinned and changed the content of the injection for an antibiotic. She sighed when she finished alive. Now she only had to clean and bandage the blonde's wound. The blonde lay still sulking at the injured arm where the nurse injected the devil's weapon. He looked up where the older raven was still standing.

"How's Sasuke?"

Itachi shrugged. "Tch. A cry baby, just like you."

Naruto glared at his lover and stuck his tongue out, receiving a chuckle from the raven. The blonde raised his hand to let the brunette nurse bandaged him around his torso. Seeing her close, he glared at her. "You're an evil nurse." He said.

"And you're a bad patient." Itachi said having overheard the blonde.

"Who ask you?! I'm talking to her!"

"Hn." The raven turned and exit the room.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Finish." The nurse said. The blonde jumped off the bed, grabbed his tossed dirty tuxedo and followed the raven. "Hey wait, I haven't finished talking to you yet mister!"

Itachi smiled and stopped turning towards the surprised blonde and kissing him full in the lips. Naruto gasped in surprised and then returned the kiss. The raven leaned back. "Interesting." Itachi said smirking.

"Uh? What's interesting?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shrugged. "Want to see otouto?" He asked over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, please." The blonde said with a childish smile that Itachi returned with one of his own. The entered a room with the lights off. "Are you sure this is the room?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yep." Itachi said turning on the lights, making a raven in a bed hiss and cover his eyes with his hands.

"Itachi!" The younger raven hissed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled happily running next to the bed.

Hearing the blonde's voice the younger raven took the hands off and scanned the place for Naruto. Itachi noticed this with a grim expression. '_Otouto still loves him.' _He thought.

"Dobe. What happened to you? You look worst than me, and I got stab in the shoulder!" Sasuke said teasing the blonde.

"Hey! I beat your ass so shut up!"

Itachi soon blacked out of the conversation. Naruto is been his old self for now, but when he learns the truth he will certainly hate both he and his younger brother. Maybe he will accept them, but the chances are slim. Itachi looked up at the smiling blonde. He is so beautiful, so happy and full of light. He would hate if he were the one to take it away. Maybe otouto is right, we should never tell Naruto the truth about us. Never.

Naruto kept ranting about Sasuke been a bastard all the time after he risked his life to save him.

"I didn't need any saving dobe. I had the snake wrapped around my finger!"

"Don't you mean _he_ had _you_ wrapped around his finger?"

"That was a lie. I had everything under control."

"Yeah lik-" His rant was cut short when Itachi grabbed his waist and pulled him to a deep kiss that was soon returned with more force.

Sasuke glared at the two making out in front of him. Didn't Itachi have any decency to do it outside away from _him?_ Is he acting stupid? He knows Sasuke still has feeling for the blonde. Sasuke growled loudly and covered his face with a pillow.

"This…will take a _long_ time to get use to."

-----------

-FIN-

A/N: Well this is only the end if you all want it to be. You can either enter my profile and vote in my poll, or review to tell me what you wish. If you want me to continue one more chapter of this story, make a sequel, or end it there. You decide! Please review and tell me what you all think about this chapter!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
